Light My Fire
by Kat Harrcolys
Summary: Set right after the Promised Day. Complications arise from the wound Riza sustained during the fight, and Roy is unable to get his vision back. What happens when the injured pair are attacked by an unknown organization. What are their plans? Multichapter! The Conclusion Chapter is Posted!
1. Incipient

A/N: Hey, I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist! I created part of this story line for one of my awesome reviewers who asked for a story line involving Riza's neck wound. You know who you are! Anyway, please review so I continue this story! I have big plans!

Light My Fire: Incipient

"Should you really be moving?" He asked innocently, hearing the sheets on the bed next to his ruffle, and the gentle shake of metal. He heard her sigh. He imagined that it was difficult to perform covert operations, such as sneaking out of a hospital room, when one was hooked up to an IV pole and smothered with bandages. It was no easier for him to move. At least she could see. He took back his last thought, cursing himself. He couldn't blame her; in fact, she had every right to blame him. He was the reason she was almost covered in six feet of dirt. No…he couldn't think of that.

"I-I need to get some fresh air." Her voice was strained, and he could hear that she spoke with difficulty.

"I don't want to make it an order, Lieutenant. Please, you need your rest."

"Yes, sir."

He heard her breaths become deeper and more relaxed over time, realizing that she finally slipped off into slumber. He stared at her, watching her sleeping form, before realizing that his world was dark. Oh yeah, that's right: this would be his world forever, black and empty. The stone had been used on Havoc's legs, which he was thankful for. Unfortunately, the stone didn't have enough power left to restore his vision. At least he could imagine her long hair, cascading down her shoulders and framing her face perfectly.

* * *

"So, what did they say, Captain?" he asked, his head positioned in her general direction. The promotion had come a week ago, as they were sitting, still incapacitated in their beds. Who would think the military would promote a blind man to General?

"The previous surgery was unsuccessful, Sir." He sighed heavily. He thought she would be fine after this, her second surgery. While her wound was closed by alchestry, and her life saved, the Doctor's couldn't be sure that it would always stay closed. The little Xinganese girl couldn't even do anything, without spilling Riza's precious crimson blood once again. Luckily it hadn't come open since her last surgery, but who would assure him that it wouldn't open when she was home alone, pouring her tea or lifting her dog? It was his fault she was in this situation. "Stop blaming yourself." She said solemnly. I knew the risks when I promised to protect you. I don't have any regrets." He heard the unmistakable sound of her footsteps cross the short distance between the two beds. It appeared as though his hearing had become more pronounced over nearly a month of blindness. Why was he even still in the hospital? His hands were nearly healed, from being skewered. Maybe it was best to keep a bumbling blind alchemist in a hospital. Safe from hurting himself and others. He felt her body press into his mattress, She was sitting to his right, her hand now over his.

"I couldn't protect you." He whispered, his clouded eyes positioned to the floor. "I'm sorry." The room was illuminated by the sun, which was beginning to fall from the sky. It would have been a beautiful sunset, if only he could see it. There were some things the Flame Alchemist was happy he couldn't see: Her worried eyes, the bandages that clung to her body like a second skin. He had ruined her.

He felt her body lean in, now gently pressed up against him. He turned his head to her, where he was greeted by her lips, smooth and luscious, just as he had remembered. It had been so long since he had kissed her, since she had been this close. Her skin smelt like lilacs and gun powder, such a perfect scent. He began to work at her lips and slide his hand generously up her body. He knew every part of her; it was like he was seeing once again. He could see the gentle curve under her rib; he knew the gentle smile as he felt it against his lips.

"I love you." She whispered. He returned to her, passionately pressing his lips against hers once again. His hand drifted to her neck but stopped abruptly as he came in contact with a rough covering. She broke from him and stifled a hiss, and his world once again became black and empty.

"It's fine." She whispered, seeing his face contort with anguish and worry. His hand reached out and grabbed for hers, his fingers interlocking with hers.

"I-I can't let you hurt anymore. P-please…leave me be. I won't let you become a Seeing Eye dog." He felt her body tense.

"I-"

She was interrupted by screaming. "Stay here!" She hissed, as he returned her order with his gruff voice: "Like hell" Her hand pressed firmly on his chest. If he could see her eyes, he knew they would be pleading with him to listen…just this once. She slowly walked to the door and drew her gun, prepared to shoot.

BOOM!

The door blew open, and the blonde Captain flew back with a shout.

"RIZA!" He screamed, looking around the room, furiously trying to regain his vision. Where was she?

She opened her eyes, and immediately held her head, which was profusely bleeding. Where was the General? She found him, attempting to find his way around the shattered room as two burly men grabbed his arms. He shook, his mouth continued to move, but she couldn't hear anything. Why couldn't she hear him? She pushed herself from the rubble, trying to clear her cloudy vision, and attacked one of the men. He immediately shoved her to the side and she screamed in pain, her neck on fire from the strain. They hit the raven-haired alchemist in the stomach, then the face, and his body became limp. She scanned the room, and finally found her gun. They ran from the room with the Alchemist.

"ROY! ROY" She screamed, as she limped after the kidnappers. Her legs began to crumble beneath her as she tried to keep up with their ever quickening pace. She aimed her gun at the one assailant, but she couldn't get a clear shot. The world began to spin, and suddenly she felt very dizzy.

Her body hit the floor with a thud, as the raven-haired alchemist disappeared from existence.

A/N: So, did you like it? Send me a reivew, so I know there is interest in this story! Woot Woot


	2. Growth

A/N: Hey, I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist! Thank you guys so much for the reviews, and alerts. Woot Woot! Please keep reviewing, and I'll keep writing!

Light My Fire: Growth

_Her body hit the floor with a thud, as the raven-haired alchemist disappeared from existence. _

The room was dark, where was the light? Why couldn't she hear anything? Suddenly the blackness ignited, turning the room a bright orange. "Roy." She called. Was he answering her? She couldn't hear him. Her lungs began to cloud with the smoke in the room, as he appeared. She called again, this time running after him. Her lungs were beginning to fill with the toxic smoke of the room, as her body tired. Finally he paused, giving her time to catch up. He turned to her, and she screamed. His eyes…where were his eyes? Blood was draining down his cheeks, filling the deep, dark hole where his precious onyx orbs once were. She grabbed his arm, and he turned to smoke under her touch.

Suddenly, she was in a hospital room, the sickening white hurting her eyes. She felt a drop on her, and whipped the liquid from her forehead, startled by the crimson fluid. Looking up to the ceiling, she fell to her knees. The words: 'You've failed me' were written in blood on the ceiling, each drop slowly falling, reminding her to never forget. She looked down and his body was on the floor, next to her, covered in blood. A large deep red puddle was forming around them, as she shouted at him to wake up.

She woke with a shout; breathing in short, strained breaths. Everything hurt, why did everything hurt? There was a tingling sensation of fingertips skating up and down her dforarm before giving a gentle squeeze of reassurance. She didn't feel reassured. The fingers were not callused, not covered with the thick coating of Pyrex cloth. Gazing over she realized that it was Havoc's hand on her arm. He was speaking, but she could barely hear him. He repeated himself.

"The explosion. You were too close."

"I can barely hear you. Speak up, Lieutenant." She said. His face was pained, as she raised her voice at him

"The Doctors said they aren't sure when you will get your full hearing back, Captain." He looked like he was shouting. Her hearing. Her eyes suddenly widened in terror. Where was _he_?

"Roy?" she asked, hoarsely, already knowing what he would say. Havoc shook his head.

"We don't know who took him." She cradled her head in her hands, startled by the pain that the simple phrase caused.

"Your wound almost opened again." Havoc said. She reached to the crisscross, knotted scar on her neck. It hurt, but not as much as her failure. She would find him, and bring him back, even if it meant her own death.

* * *

His eyes were shut, and groggily began to open, as he bobbled his head slightly from side to side. _'Riza' _he mumbled. Suddenly, he was startled awake when water hit his face and covered his whole body.

"Where am I? Where's Riza?" He asked slowly, still unaware of his predicament.

"Oh that broad? I think the explosion killed her." He said with a laugh, elbowing his partner. Roy's eyes widened in horror. _Dead? No…she couldn't be dead. They were liars!_

"What do you want from me?" Mustang spat. Suddenly, he looked to the large staircase in the warehouse, where he just heard a booming sound. A wiry man appeared, dressed in a button up shirt and a pair of slacks. He descended the long staircase, and greeted Roy, face to face.

"Well, since you hogged the Philosopher's Stone, I had to create…and alternative you could say. Unfortunately, it hasn't been properly used yet, since our...lack of research opportunities. Now, wouldn't you like to be our little experiment? He said with a grin on his face, producing a stone that resembled a sapphire. Roy lowered his head, trying to move from his restraints. He wasn't sure what upset him more: Being a human guinea pig, or living in a world where Riza's heart could no longer be beating. Either way, he wouldn't give up. She would never forgive him if he did.

* * *

_They had to have left something behind. They couldn't just get away without a trace. It makes no sense._ She thought to herself, her head embracing the soft feathers of the pillow. She shut her eyes, trying desperately to remember something…_ anything_.

_The room was clouded in a thick fog-like smoke. She tried to stir when they beat her General, her companion, but as her head screamed from the oncoming assault she found it quite impossible. Finally, she gained her strength and quickly limped, each step reminding her of the atrophy felt deep inside her muscles…in her bones. She was dragging half of her body, heck she would crawl if it meant getting closer to him, but they just kept moving faster. She felt like shattering, but instead her body continued to go after him…to follow him, almost instinctively. How could her battered body compete with their buff, healthy figures? Firing round after round didn't seem like a good decision in this matter. She could see his captors but they were shrouded in the mist of the disaster. How wonderful it felt to be utterly useless as the one she loved was being dragged away into oblivion. Finally her body gave up, the bones and muscles collapsing on themselves, her neck burning with great intensity. She blinked repeatidly, trying to dispel the blurriness. She was the Hawk's Eye for heaven's sake. She focused on the man that turned back to her for a simple second, his smile radiating in her memory._

Her eyes snapped open, and she instinctually reached for the phone that she knew should be on her left side. She briefly fumbled in the darkness for the receiver, but her skilled hands soon found it as her agile, fingers dialed the familiar number.

"Havoc." Her voice was rough and frantic.

"Hello?" The man asked, attempting to wipe the sleep from his voice. He blinked when he realize who he was talking to. She heard him quickly suck in his breath. "Captain, are you alright?" She could tell by his words that he was nervous. She expected that he was reaching for the pack of cigarettes by his bedside table right at this moment.

"I need the Elrics. Tell them to bring their past journals." She said curtly.

"Yes ma'm." He pulled the phone briefly away from his ear before her voice, a subtle '_and ' _ brought him back.

"Thank you, Jean." Her voice was soft and gentle, almost child-like.

"The team will be assembled first thing in the morning. We'll find him, Riza." She clutched the phone tightly, her knuckles beginning to turn white. She nodded, wanting to agree with him but knowing that her conscious wouldn't let her partake in such foolish and naive activities.

"Goodnight."

Havoc would find the Elrics, as far as she could remember, they had returned back to Resembool recently. Hopefully they were still there. She ran her hand through her golden locks. She needed their journal. That man, she saw something just as she lost consciousness. When he tugged Roy one last time, his black sleeve jerked up, exposing his forearm. His sickening smile stuck with her right now, but she could never forget mark.

On his forearm was an insignia, and she had seen it before. The rash lines were unforgettable, and she knew the brothers would agree.

Yes, they had come across this symbol before; she remembered it from her brief read over of the file. It was a mission Roy had asked them to look into, not too long ago…she remembered him agonizing over the reports. Apparently the grassroots organization had grown in power, and resources. They had taken Roy, and they would pay. She just needed to find them…find_ him._

Hopefully it wouldn't be too late.

A/N: Want me to continue? Drop a little review for me...I really enjoy the notification emails. Te heee :3


	3. Smolder

**A/N: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist. Sorry for the long delay, it's been a time-consuming semester. Thanks to all of my readers and reviewers, I really appreciate it!**

Light My Fire: Smolder 

_Yes, they had come across this symbol before; she remembered it from her brief read over of the file. It was a mission Roy had asked them to look into, not too long ago…she remembered him agonizing over the reports. Apparently the grassroots organization had grown in power, and resources. They had taken Roy, and they would pay. She just needed to find them…find him._

_ Hopefully it wasn't too late._

* * *

He started the conversation with what she would assume would be his 'good news.' He praised on how he was happy to hear that she could hold a phone conversation normally without struggling to hear. After all, it had been two days since _his _capture. Two days since her world began to crumble and fall to pieces. She wouldn't tell Havoc that she was placing the phone against her left ear because she could hardly hear in the other. It was probably permanent anyway, no reason to cry over it now, or worry him. He laughed awkwardly at a joke that she didn't bother to hear and his breath caught sharply in his throat. He had bad news, and she clutched the receiver, bracing herself

"The brothers have left Resembool." Havoc spoke. She relaxed. That wasn't bad news at all, in fact, it was quite good.

"Good, when will they be-" She paused in her sentence as her eyes darted around the room quickly before coming to the conclusion that ruined everything. She clenched her teeth. "They're not coming."

"There's no way to reach them. Ms. Rockbell says they have started exploring the world." There was a short pause before Jean nearly devoured the receiver, attempting to keep her from hanging up. "I won't let you get yourself killed, Riza."

"I don't have any-"

"Cut the bullshit. You know your wound isn't healed. You can't help him by bleeding to death." His words, barked over the receiver, striking a chord as her back became rigid.

"I can't just wait! It's my job to protect him, and I won't fail him again!" She barked into the phone before slamming it down with a clang. It fell to the floor, and she clutched her head in frustration. Closing her eyes, to clear her thoughts was a mistake as memories evaded her thoughts reminding her that he was no longer here. She shouldn't have been so harsh with Jean, he didn't deserve it, but she couldn't wait. She paused from her thoughts when realization hit: He was on his way to stop her from leaving. Running her hands through her hair, she sighed deeply before swinging her legs over bed and slowly moving her body from the scratchy sheets that seemed to confine her. She reached for her uniform as her air hitched in her throat, suppressing the pain that radiated from her neck to her shoulder. _Dammit_. It seemed so inefficient to have to move so slowly. If only she could get the previous adrenaline rush back from before, if only she could have stopped them from taking _him_. She reached out once again, this time more cautious, her hand finally grasping the staunch blue material.

* * *

Stumbling feet reached the battered ruins of Central Command. Not a guard in site. The blond sighed. To her surprise, the battered stairs were still intact. One after the other cautious feet climbed, as a hand clutched the metal banister. Reaching the fourth floor had seemed to be the easy part as now she faced the never-ending corridor. The rough stitches began to ache against her neck, and she briefly reached out to the char covered wall for support, before continuing the trek. Boots, trying to mimic her normally rigid steps assaulted the already decaying floor, nonetheless. Finally reaching the large wooden doors, she forced them open, startling the dust in the room. Practiced fingers moved over countless folders, looking for the proper one, hoping it had not been charred in the blaze. With a simple 'Ha' the Captain located the file, honey eyes showing relief.

The papers were sprawled out on a nearby table, as agile eyes moved over pages of both Ed and Roy's chicken-scratch handwriting. Her narrowed, concentrated orbs widened on the insignia. She was right. She could find him now.

A soldier was many things, but alert was among one of the first words to adorn the list. After all, who could use a soldier who absentmindedly looked off into the distance during war times, only to receive a bullet through their cranium? The always attentive Captain closed her eyes briefly, as relief washed over the tired features of her face. An experienced veteran, she realized the necessity of always staying sentient. It was just so unfortunate that the hearing in her right ear seemed to falter. Hearing the sound of a crinkled footstep a second too late, she sprung into action, whipping around to her stalker, and regretting the sharp movement immediately. She drew her gun, and raised it, before it was knocked from her hand, as her attacker jumped, and landed in elbow hard in the croon of her neck. She screamed out in pain as she felt the stitches strain, and several droplets of her ever-depleting blood drip from the healing wound. Her legs wobbled and she dropped to her knees, holding the wound and gasping. Eyes found the man, his face covered, but his sleeve rolled up. At least she was right about Roy's kidnapper, as this man held the same insignia. She grabbed the knife in her boot, and swiped at the man's form, just as his foot found its way across her face. She clenched her teeth, and tried to move, her arms shaking under her form. With one last heave, she got back up to her knees, before falling flat on her face, losing consciousness. Such was the benefit of being an incredibly perceptive soldier.

* * *

His eyes opened briefly, before closing with force. The light, it seemed so blinding. He chuckled inwardly. He would have to get Riza to write that one down. Blind man gets blinded by light. _Riza!_ His eyes snapped open, ignoring the assault on his retina. _Where is she?_ He looked around the damp room. _Where the hell am I? _Paint peeled off the walls, and trash scattered what appeared to be a laboratory.

"How's the vision working out for you?" The man said as he strolled in the room, placing a folder next to one of his cylinders of a suspicious liquid. Mustang's coal eyes widened in realization as his orbs whizzed around the room in a blurry fit of rush. All these sensations…they had returned to him. He wanted to sob, but he couldn't stop his once suppressed globes from exploring the room. His smile dropped and his face settled into a grimace, when he heard her pained shout. His memories of his previous nights in this hell began to flood back.

"What did you do with her?" He screamed, soaring to his feet from his previous sitting position. He found himself dizzy and grasped his head. The wiry man tsked .

"Calm yourself, Roy Boy. The woman is fine." _For now _"See?" He waved his hand slightly, and suddenly his Captain, _His Riza_ was being dragged, the tips of her boots trailing behind her, leaving marks in the dirt that decorated the decrepit floor. Her face was swollen, and blood dried on her cheek and hair, ruined the usual luscious locks.

"Riza!" He shrieked, terrified of her current condition. Her bronzed eyes snapped to attention, and her lax body became rigid at the sound of his voice. She smiled, despite her current condition. The man motioned for the guard to drop her, and suddenly she wasn't so firm. The guard joined the man in the corner of the room, smiling. She stood steady for a few seconds, but trembling legs brought her to her knees. He caught her back, as her body continued to shake. His lip quivered.

"How long have they had you?"

"Three…days." She whispered faintly, as tremors made their way up his spine.

"Touching." He said with a sneer. "Three days is a long time to be unconscious, Roy Boy." The man said in a playful voice, as he rounded the table, clinking his pen on each of the various tubes. The brown-haired man stopped clicking, pausing in his steps. "I assume it's also a long time for a certain Captain to go without food-eh?" He chuckled at this, as Roy's eyes hardened. They were leaving…Now!

"Bastard!" He roared, bringing his hand to snap, before it began to shake in its raised position as the man cackled.

"How will you know what I've injected you with, if you kill me?" The man's grin widened, encompassing his whole face. _Now it was time for the real experiment to begin. How fortunate that he now had two more than willing participants._

* * *

**_A/N:_ So did you like it? Cliff Hanger! Send me reviews to keep me writing! :D**


	4. Scald

A/N:I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist, although ownership would be a great Christmas present *wink wink* Wow, sorry for this late update, I had to prepare for my finals, especially Latin! Thank you for all the gracious reviews! Hope you'll continue to read my story! 3 Happy Holidays 3

Light My Fire

"How will you know what I've injected you with, if you kill me?" The man's grin widened, encompassing his whole face. _Now it was time for the real experiment to begin. How fortunate that he now had two more than willing participants._

Shaking hands lowered, the owner's face twisted into a look of sheer rage.

"Any memory loss?" The wiry man asked out of the blue, grabbing a clipboard from his right, ready to jot down notes. Mustang showed confusion on his eyes for a brief moment before turning his head and spitting the word 'no,' once again turning his attention back to his ailing Captain. He could swear he heard the man say 'soon' but at the moment, it really didn't matter. One second later Riza was being forcibly removed from him, her body limp.

"Pl-Please…Let me stay with her." He begged, hearing a small moan escape from her mouth.

"Well of course…as long as you _behave._" The man smirked, shedding his lab coat and exiting a door, before another goon appeared and began pushing him in the direction of what he imagined to be the holding cells.

* * *

She still hadn't fully recovered, now nearly 2 days later. At least she didn't look so gaunt now, just tired. He had to wonder where his team was. Were they looking for them? No, that was a stupid question…of course they were. He really was getting quite bothered by the incessant questions from the one he learned to call "Dr. Benjamin." Questions about his memory…always his memory. Obviously, they had abandoned their work on the Philosopher's stone and instead chose to work on this serum. He supposed it was more profitable then a failed attempt at a Philosopher's Stone. However, he couldn't quite see how they were successful, seeing as how this serum worked for shit. He did wonder about his vision, though. Maybe, an unintended effect of the forsaken substance? At least it was good for something. What, did they want him to forget Flame Alchemy? That was some bullshit. Even more unintelligent was for them to bring his Captain along. One look at her back, and he would remember anything he could have forgotten. 'Heh' He had to laugh, just a little. He swore these idiots never thought through their planes. In all fairness, they didn't know about Riza's tattoo- _Riza._ She stirred in his arms slightly, before opening her eyes. How could he have gotten her involved _again._

"Roy." For a woman who just woke up, she sure did have an icy demeanor. She shifted to sit up, clutching the bruises on her side slightly, a slight wince forming on her face. Her back straightened and she met eyes with him. "I apologize for failing you." He twitched slightly, not expecting her to be so blunt with him. It was something he should have saw coming. She always blamed him. "I was careless, Sir. I thought to high of my abilities to find you…" Her voice cracked "To save you."

"You did find me." He said, cupping her cheek. They wouldn't succumb; he would save her for once; they would save each other. "We _will_ get out of this, Elizabeth."

"Sir?" She asked, confused. His hand suddenly withdrew from her face, instead moving to grasp his head, to aid it from the abrupt hammering pain. It was gone as soon as it came, finally allowing his body to relax. His lips quirked into a smile, attempting to ease her worry. He realized she wouldn't be so easy to mend, as her brow continued to furrow and her eyes bore into him.

"Really, it was just a headache."

"One that caused you to forget my name?" She retorted. He could have sworn she was the true Flame Alchemist by the way her eyes burned with fierceness.

"Forgot your name? Now, you're being just plain ridiculous!" He shouted, moving from his sitting position, instead stomping across the small room. He ran his hand through his hair in frustration, and turned around to face her cold stare, but was greeted instead by fear. He moved to speak again, to tell her that everything would be fine…that he would protect her, but found himself unable to produce a sound, instead overcome. "Did your father do that to you?" He barked, pointing to her face, as her eyes widened in shock. She tried to speak, but found it impossible. Somehow, her lips formed a 'what?' before his body froze mid thought, before dropping to the floor.

"ROY…ROY!" She shouted, as he violently shook, his arms and legs hitting the floor repeatedly. She tried to stable his shaking limps, unaware of her own hands trembling. Finally, after moments that seemed like decades, it stopped, and she let her body slump, if only for a moment. A shiver made its way up her spine as she realized it was too quite. Agile fingers aggressively tore at the buttons on his thick jacket, as she quickly threw it opened and placed her face to his chest. A sharp intake of breath later she was straddling him, her hands pushing on his chest, then listening once again. She continued to pump, despite the ache in her body; Each additional compression taking a toll on her soul, hacking it to pieces. "Help us!" She screamed to no one, glancing around the four concrete walls, before turning to his empty coal eyes, focused on nothingness…on her. "Please…" She begged her compressions becoming more violent, until she actually began pounding on the chest of the great Flame Alchemist. She didn't care of the pain in her neck, or of the sound of tearing of stitches. None of that mattered without him. Stitches would do no good to hold her together in his absence anyway. Tears welled in her eyes before spilling over in waterfalls, landing on his unmoving chest. A small trickle of red liquid made its way down her neck. There was no time to think of it, only to be thankful that it wasn't gushing, that she could still attempt to force the man to breath by hammering on his willed him to breath, as she continued her assault, caring not of the bruises she would leave on the corpse of the man she loved. She couldn't give up…not on _him._ Her sobs shook the walls of the compound, her arms becoming tired. How long had passed…was it a minute-it seemed like a lifetime. She didn't know-didn't care. She moved to close his eyes, remembering training so long ago. Humans were really sick beings. She couldn't recall was it was exactly, but the human eye refused to close, until hours after death. She ran her hands through her hair, before retreating to a corner of the room, her shoulders shaking uncontrollably. She could live with those eyes…once so full of passion and life, now cold and moving through her. Finally, she screamed, crossing the room in two quick paces before falling to her knees and bringing her two fists crashing to the already battered cavity holding his useless heart.

The body of the raven haired alchemist moved in one swift moment, as air forced its way into his battered lungs. She moved back, startled by the movement of her dead companion. She buried her head in her hand. How could she have given up…when here he was…alive once again. His eyes could no longer berate her, blame her. She could look at him again to see him staring back. "Roy…" She sobbed, her hands moving to grasp his. He tensed, and awkwardly shifted.

"Miss?" His gruff voice questioned, as he sat up, in an attempt to meet her gaze. Her shoulders slumped, and she raised her head to meet his. Horror filled her vision, as her eyes widened in terror. She back peddled on her hands, until she painfully hit the wall of the other side of the concrete imprisonment. He stood, placing his hand to his chest briefly, in pain. Shooting her an uneasy smile.

"Stop!" She commanded, wishing she still had a gun to threaten him with. She couldn't deal with this, she didn't know how. He heard the apparent shake in her voice, and his eyes flashed with concern. She hadn't been this afraid since she was a child, scurrying under furniture to avoid the wrath of her father.

"Sorry to frighten you." He said, placing his hands in the air. "It's just that you look familiar….like I've seen you somewhere before."

No, she had not seen this man before. These were not the eyes of her commanding officer, of her companion. Wide Green orbs moved over her form with wonder. She did not know this man. This was not Roy Mustang…but an impostor using his flesh as a cover. She would get him back…she had to. There was no other option. Her back straightened and she looked the man in the sickening orbs he owned.

"I'm afraid you're wrong, Sir."

* * *

A/N: Did you like it? :D Be prepared to a climactic scene next chapter. I think it may be the last chapter for me! Please review to keep me writing! :D


	5. Ablaze

A/N: I apologize for this horrendously late update. As, always I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist. Please read and review this FINAL Chapter of 'Light My Fire' Please note that some situations are taking place at the same time…just a head's up to not cause confusion. THIS IS LONG, I KNOW! It's what ya'll asked for! Thanks for following me through this!

Light My Fire: Ablaze

"_Sorry to frighten you." He said, placing his hands in the air. "It's just that you look familiar….like I've seen you somewhere before."_

_No, she had not seen this man before. These were not the eyes of her commanding officer, of her companion. Wide Green orbs moved over her form with wonder. She did not know this man. This was not Roy Mustang…but an impostor using his flesh as a cover. She would get him back…she had to. There was no other option. Her back straightened and she looked the man in the sickening orbs he owned._

_"I'm afraid you're wrong, Sir."_

* * *

The man who appeared to wear the skin of Roy Mustang raised an eyebrow in the direction of this blond woman. He could swear he knew her from somewhere before. Yes, he distinctly remembered someone who looked exactly like her, albeit younger. Her wheat hair was also cropped in his memory. But who was she? Was this her mother, by chance? His heart fluttered at a brief memory of the young girl. Before he got a chance to inquire into the matter more, to scavenge his brains, the metal door binding them to the concrete prison slammed open.

"Yes, a success!" The mad doctor screamed, sauntering into the room, and patting a startled Roy Mustang on the back, and leading him from the room. Immediately, Riza rose to her feet trying to stop him from taking Roy before a strong hand was placed over her neck wound. He squeezed it roughly and the repressed a cry as her knees became wobbly. She had to be strong for him. The goon apparently found it funny, his grasp becoming tighter, putting strain on the already tired and lacking stitches. This time she couldn't be so strong and a whimper emitted from her throat. He immediately notices, his head snapping to her position.

"Leave her be!" He commanded. There was no reason to treat the woman the way they were. It was obvious that she was injured already.

"Roy?" She looked up, hoping to see the obsidian orbs she'd grown to adore, but was greeted once again by the foreign emerald color. It sounded so much like him…she wanted to laugh bitterly. It was him, except it wasn't. Suddenly the man's composure began to break, and his eyes wavered to coal, if only for a moment.

"Ri-za?" He struggled to remember her, seeing a young girl swinging off the rope tied to an oak tree, his mind then composing images of her donning a blue uniform…he could swear it looked just like the one she wore now, if not a little worse for wear. The Doctor suddenly became frazzled, snapping his fingers repeatedly. Was this some sort of hypnosis, she thought before quickly discarding the idea. Clearly, it was just used to break his attention, to discard his reoccurring memories. He ordered his head goon forward and ordered him to usher 'This fine gentlemen' out of the room. When he was at a safe distance, he grabbed Riza by the hair, pulling her head back to examine her. He wanted to see broken eyes, the eyes of a loser but instead he saw something else. Determination. He let go, and turned around quickly cursing to himself. He could feel her eyes burning through his back. 'Dammit.' He cursed again. He wanted to keep her. She would have been of good use. Now, she had to die. She could bring Mustang back to his old self…that would ruin everything. He thought the process would be complete…that his body had fully ingested the concoction. How wrong he had been. Once she was removed permanently, he would have no problems.

"Take her to the back room and kill her." He spat. Her eyes widened. No, she had to save him. She was dragged, kicking and screaming to meet her fate, as the Doctor strode out of the room to work with his specimen.

* * *

"I think I've found their hideout, Sir" Feury spoke motioning to a map. The location wasn't far, only about an hour. If Sheska hadn't come to them and said she saw the Captain limping into the shambles of Central on the day she went missing, they might have never checked the records room, finding scattered files that Riza left behind in an struggle, apparent by the smudges of blood on the sheets or paper. They had been working tirelessly on finding their Genral and Captain. Havoc didn't want to think of her injury, the crease etched into his forehead becoming deeper. He shook his head of the thought of them both lying dead.

"C'mon men…It's about time we did some real work around here." He said, putting his gun in his holster and marching from the office.

* * *

"I've been waiting to kill you for a while now, girly." The henchman said, flashing his rotting teeth at her, before throwing her against the wall of another room, this one with a wooden door. She smiled inwardly, repressing the pain from the slam against concrete. Had he really expected her to just come to die?

"I'm afraid you'll have to wait for that." She said, coming from the ground in the best uppercut she had ever given. The rotting teeth tumbled from his mouth at he clutched at the blood oozing from it. She grabbed his knife and made her way to the door, before it snapped open, hitting her in the nose. She recoiled, only to be greeted by another henchman…this one twirling an ax in his meaty hands. She glanced down at the blade in her hand, and cursed herself. She couldn't help but think of how old fashioned all of this was. How in the hell was she supposed to be prepared with a man yielding a ax. Two against one certainly wasn't fair, as the other man rose to his feet, wiping at the blood gathered on his chin. She rolled her eyes before realizing that it was now or never. She would have to get past them somehow, and she had to be quick about it. Sighing deeply, she ran at the men head on, swerving from their grasp and finally residing to slide through the open door, as she felt the burly man raise his ax high in the air. It came down, just barely missing her head, but catching a few of her matted tresses. She stumbled to her feet before the chunky hand came to rest on her shoulder, pulling her roughly back to meet her fate.

She was pinned on the floor by the man who's blood was dropping from his mouth onto her already battered uniform.

"Do it Bobby. She ain't going nowhere, now!" He exclaimed with a smile. She faught and squirmed put he wouldn't get off of her.

The man known as Bobby raised his ax, and she looked up at the instrument that would b the end of her. She had this feeling before, the feeling of her death happening in slow motion. As the ax was brought down Riza Hawkeye summoned a scream from the depths of her soul. At least if she died here, he might hear her and snap back to himself. She had to try. She closed her eyes tightly as she screamed, waiting for her screams to abruptly stop when her larynx was parted from her lungs. She opened her eyes when the ax fell to the floor, narrowly missing her, causing her to shriek this time.

"Bobby?" The man straddling her asked, moving from his position to question his fallen companion, just as a bullet shattered his skull.

"Glad to see you're doing fine on your own, Captain?" Havoc said with a smirk, lowering his gun and taking a long drag from the cigarette perched between his lips.

She had never been so happy to be splattered in blood. She smiled at the man, before barking out orders to her men to split up and find him. They would find Roy, and when they did they would have him.

* * *

"Now, do you know why you're here?" The Dr. asked, walking around the chair that Roy Mustang was seated in.

"Actually, no." He said, laughing uncomfortably and giving the man a small smirk of nervousness. "Am I a part of some medical study?" He asked, examining the many medical tables and tubes in the room as probes were positioned on his head. A nurse suddenly appeared, pulling open his shirt. "What the hell?" He exclaimed looking down as his skin glowed green as if a lamp were positioned under it. He pushed away from the nurses hands frantically.

"Please, Please…calm down. The glow is just from a liquid we ingested you with, one to help end your frequent headaches." He needed him to calm down. He needed to inject this stabilizer before the power took over. His body remained tense, before he suddenly remembered that he did have headaches. His mind brought him to the thought of that familiar woman. As if on key the man responded:

"Another patient of mine. A bit more rowdy, I'd say. It's quite unfortunate." He would believe the lie that much the mad scientist was sure of. He just needed to inject him once more with a stabilizer and fill his mind with false memories, with loyalty to his _master. _A simply procedure, really, especially with cooperation. He would change the world Roy's green eyes remained downcast, positioned on the floor. Something here wasn't right…he could see it in the way that woman looked at him. Suddenly he heard the screaming of the woman. He knew it was her. The scream attempted to shatter his eardrums as his heart ached in his chest. "Little Bitch." The Doctor muttered. Warmth quickly moved through Roy's body, and he stood from the chair, pushing the nurse to the floor. His blood pressure began to soar on the monitor before he ripped off the sticky lines attached to him all at once. The girl…he had to save her.

"_Kill them all." A voice spoke in his head, demanding for control and obedience. _

His body began to cover with a thick tar substance. He wanted to scream, but realize he quite liked the sensation. Tossing his head back in laughter of the power coursing through his veins, he stopped when a metal table holding tubes and various metal instruments tumbled over with a clang.

"_Kill him."_

Roy smiled, now covered in a thick coating of this black armor, his green eyes being the only thing exposed. He moved with lightning speed to the Doctor, grabbing him by the throat and squeezing. His eyes bulged out of his head, and the monster chuckled, content with the man's fear and pain.

He threw him to a corner, where fire then erupted around him. Fire? Well, he was a God, at least that's what the voice implied. He only wanted to destroy, to burn everything, starting with this thing. He tilted his head back and the man was engulfed in flames, his screams sounding like cackles to the former Roy Mustang.

"_Go to the city…destroy it. Everyone needs to die. You are sin! You are their sins! Kill them, devour their sin!"_

The monster was broken from his intent concentration when an anger-filled shout filled his ears.

"Roy Mustang!" He turned to see a woman, perched at the top of a staircase, her eyes looking down on him. How dare she look down on a superior being such as him! She knew how to get him back…she would remind him of their memories, and hope that it would be enough.

"Who are you?" He shouted

"Remember …when I was a child, when you used to burn yourself attempting my father's alchemy."

"Silence!" He roared, his head beginning to cloud with such thoughts.

"Think of the first night we spent together…as one, when we promised to-" He crossed the distance between them easily, his armored hand finding her neck, constricting. It would be a pleasure to finish her. He positioned his green orbs to watch the life leave her when he realized something…he knew those eyes. They belonged to her…to Riza.

"Roy…please…remember me, remember us." She pleaded through a croak. He tossed her against backwards and held his head before screaming in agony. The black pieces of tar chipped, revealing his ivory skin underneath. She rolled down the steps before stopping at the firm staircase, the second one beneath her.

"_Don't listen! Only I matter!" The voice screamed for dominance._

Riza thought for a moment she had saved him when the pieces that chipped were replenished. She stumbled down the rest of the steps, trying to find something, anything to do before he regained his composure and killed her. She looked down, only to see the blade she had stolen from the man who had previously tried to kill her. If this didn't work, her life wouldn't matter anyway. She needed to save him. Just as the creature was released from his stupor, he met eyes with her, reading her lips as she softly whispered:

"I love you" She tore the bandage off her neck with ease, and slid the blade across her neck, her own eyes widening at the realization at what she'd done. She staggered for a moment before falling backwards, tumbling down the remaining steps to meet the cold reality of tile, her blood beginning to get into the nooks and crannies, staining it forever. She laughed bitterly, choking on her own blood. That settled it. She failed him. He wasn't coming.

She rolled over to see the room engulfed in flames. The pieces of blackness shattered from him, scattering around the room. She had done it…she had saved him. She smiled as he was at her side, screaming something she didn't have the energy to comprehend.

"Why?" Finally a word she understood. Flames licked his skin, but refused to burn him, what was going on? It must have been what the Doctor injected him with. She couldn't concentrate on her thoughts from the aching in her head and his overwhelming screaming. She could swear she heard her team enter to, Havoc's scream echoing through the walls.

He was looking at her. He could see her, with his own eyes. He would take his vision and lead this Country to their dream. She had succeeded. Her skin felt wet, and she noticed that tears were falling down his cheeks and plopping softly on her face. He held her, crying, just like he had done before, just like before. She wouldn't be saved this time that much she knew. At long as he was safe, she didn't mind slipping away from him. It was only temporary, she let herself believe.

Unexpectedly, she felt his hands tight on her neck. Was he trying to kill her faster? Of course not, but his compressed hands wouldn't stop the blood from flowing or close the wound. His smooth hands covered in her blood quickly, as he moved them around her neck, apparently trying to will something to happen. He would have to accept that she was leaving. He was startled by the sudden glowing in his chest. His eyes rolled to the green for an instant, and she was covered in green light. He would save her! Something soon had risen to his throat, burning and choking him on its way up. He fell next to her, gagging and finally vomiting out a tar-like substance that glowed emerald. Looking over, before he lost consciousness he saw her eyes on him just before they closed.

* * *

"Are you coming to bed?" A voice called from their bedroom. Her fingers ran over the smoothness of her neck in the bathroom mirror, waiting for the scar and wound to reappear someday. She still didn't understand how he did it, and frankly, neither did he. She just remembered waking in a hospital room hours later to the sound of him endlessly vomiting. Apparently the new philosopher's stone was a fluke after all, forcing its way from the Flame Alchemist's body in a thick goop as he continued to wretch. That was months ago now, and seemed so distant.

"Coming." She said softly, emerging from their bathroom in her silky blue nightgown, which fell on her curves perfectly, stopping at her thigh. He smirked.

"You look beautiful." He smiled as she walked over to the bed. "I believe I'm quite underdressed for a Queen, though." She sat on this lap, pushing him to the bed and running her hands over his exposed chest.

"I assure you, the Queen doesn't mind." She whispers into his ear, sensually, running a trail of kisses down his jaw before he passionately kisses her lips.

"I wouldn't know what to do without you…" He says furiously planting sugar kisses on her. He raises his eyebrows in a sudden realization. "You could say…you light my fire!" He exclaims, proud of his cheesiness. A chuckle comes from her then, and she pulls away from his kisses. "It's not cheesy, you know. I know you know that I know that you think that it was cheesy." He says in mock frustration.

"It's not, Roy." She says, obviously holding back a laugh. "You know I've always been a moth attracted to a flame." She erupted in laughter from this. And here he thought she was serious.

"That wasn't even a good one, Riza. Besides, you're much better than a moth!" He says beginning to kiss her once again.

"I love you, Roy." She says into his hair as he returns to the gesture into her golden tresses.

A/N: So here it is! I had many different endings, but chose the happy one instead.


End file.
